Amor entre hermanos
by Raru541
Summary: Esta es una historia de un amor entre hermanos, aunque, es algo que no ocurre seguido, a ellos, solo les importa su amor, y no dejaran que nadie los separe. Esta historia la cuenta la principal.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia apenas comienza.**

Desde el día en que te conocí, supe que eras una persona especial.

Además, hay una parte de ti que hace resaltar tu forma de ser.

Tampoco, es que pudiera verte cuando quisiera.

Tal parece, que el susurro del amor esta cerca.

Tu… ERES A LA UNICA QUE AMO!

-Eso fue lo que me dijo él, aunque nosotros dos somos hermanos, yo sentía lo mismo…

-Pero, ¿Quién era esa persona?

-El era mi hermano mayor, Asahina Ukyo.

Lo conocí ese día en donde me cambiaria de casa de mis nuevos hermanos, ya que mi padre se casaría de nuevo, y como no quise dar problemas, decidí en vivir con ellos.

Eran 13 hermanos que yo tendría, yo al principio, pensaba que seriamos una familia agradable, normal, con mucho cariño y amor, pero… estuve equivocada, después de un tiempo, cada vez se hacían conflictos por mi culpa.

Ah! Por cierto, me llamo ema hinata.

Y contare lo que me ah pasado antes de el momento en que el me haya declaro su amor.

El día en que por fin conocería a mis nuevos hermanos, estaba muy emocionada, ya que conocería a mi nueva familia, primero conocí a mi hermano mayor (asahina masaomi, pediatra -32 años-) y mi pequeño hermano menor (asahina wataru, estudiante -10 años-) pero de casualidad ya que wataru iba en su bicicleta e hiso que me tropezara, y masaomi solo pidió disculpas y se retiraron, que diría que ellos serian mis hermanos.

Cuando llegue al departamento, me recibió uno de los hermanos, era el segundo hijo mayor de la familia (asahina ukyo, abogado -29 años-), que me recibió con un linda bienvenida y con una bella sonrisa, en ese momento, por alguna razón, sentí algo que no había sentido, pero pensé que sería algo sin importancia… cuando apenas le diría algo a ukyo, llego otro de los hermanos, era el tercer hijo mayor (asahina kaname, monje budista -27 años-) que me recibió con un abrazo, y mientras me abrazada, me susurraba al oído cosas pervertidas, ukyo se dio cuenta y con un golpe hiso que me dejara de abrazar, y con una cara de enojo y un poco de vergüenza, se disculpo, y dijo que kaname era una persona mal educada.

Yo solo dije que no se preocupara por eso y le sonreí, y me miro y me regreso la sonrisa.

Fuimos a la sala en donde conocí a los otros hermanos.

Cuando empezamos a platicar, uno de los hermanos subió el volumen de la televisión y dijo que esa persona que estaba ahí, era otro de los hermanos, que en ese momento estaba en una gira. Yo me sorprendí ya que era un idol, y además muy popular.

Pero después de pensar en eso, sentí un ligero mareo, pero después, me desmaye, lo último que recuerdo es que una persona dijo, -tiene mucha calentura- y ya después todo se volvió oscuridad.

Después me desperté en mi cama y masaomi me dio unas pastillas, después, de un rato me sentí mejor, y ukyo se fue a la cocina para preparar una sopa, después regreso a mi habitación, y tuvimos una pequeña plática.

Ukyo: -te traje esta sopa para que te sientas mejor- con una mirada algo preocupada.

Ema: -muchas gracias, onii-san, se ve que esta deliciosa.- le sonreí-

Después ukyo se sonrojo un poco y hubo un silencio de un buen tiempo, después ukyo se dio cuenta que estaba esperando a que me diera la sopa así que cuando me lo iba a dar se tropezó y toda la sopa estaba en el suelo, solo que el caldo de la sopa cayó en mi pie y eso hiso que diera un pequeño grito de dolor, ukyo se asusto mucho y salió corriendo para traer un botiquín.

Y después tuvimos otra plática.

Ukyo: -En serio perdóname, perdóname…-

Ema: -No te preocupes yo se que fue un accidente-

Ukyo: -solo se quedo callado-

Después de que ukyo curo mi pie se disculpo de nuevo y se fue. Fue algo triste porque tenía una mirada muy triste, y esa mirada hacia que mi corazón se quebrara en pequeños pedazos.

Al día siguiente, baje con cuidado para ir a la cocina, ahí vi a ukyo cocinando, el de repente voltio a verme y dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se acerco hacia mí y me pregunto si estaba bien, si ya no me dolía, si podía caminar bien, y muchas preguntas más que me hiso, yo conteste que estaba bien que no se preocupara, el solo suspiro y se alegro por que ya estaba bien.

Otro día, me dijo que si lo podía acompañar a comprar las compras, yo, animada por qué sabia que ya había un lazo de familia entre nosotros le dije que sí. El se sorprendió un poco y me dio una sonrisa ya que pensó que seguía enojada con el por el accidente, su sonrisa era muy linda, pensé.

Otro día, yo estaba estudiando porque tenía un examen que yo sabía que era muy difícil, ukyo me vio y me pregunto.

Ukyo: -¿necesitas ayuda con tu estudio?-

Ema: -Emm… (Yo sabía que ukyo era muy listo, pero me daba pena pedirle ayuda)

Ukyo: -No tengas pena, somos hermanos, y debemos ayudarnos mutuamente-

Después de razonarlo le dije que sí y fuimos a su habitación.

Su habitación era muy linda y ordenada, estuvimos estudiando mucho, y gracias a él entendí muchas cosas que no entendía.

(Aunque en algunas veces me sentía apenada porque estaba a su lado, y aunque solo se me acercaba para explicarme, yo me apenaba tanto… no sé por qué pasaba esto, pensaba)

Ukyo de repente me miraba y me preguntaba si estaba bien, yo le contestaba que si, aunque se lo decía algo nerviosa.

Después de un rato ukyo tuvo que contestar una llamada de su trabajo y tuvo que salir de la habitación, después, yo trate de contestar los problemas, pero no me salían, así que estuve viendo las cosas que tenia ukyo en su habitación (grave error).

Vi en su librero unas libretas cuando él estaba en la universidad, vi fotos de algunas chicas, (con pechos grandes ._.) desde ahí supe que ukyo antes era un pervertido, pero no me importo, porque ukyo cambio, y ahora es bueno y lindo. (ESPERA, PENSE LINDO) me sorprendí por haber pensado eso. Después vi una foto de ukyo joven con otra chica, vi que era muy linda y supuse que fue su ex-novia, pero cuando pensé eso, ukyo estaba atrás de mí, con una cara muy molesta y me dijo.

Ukyo: -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Yo solo me voltie de sorpresa y quería explicarle pero estaba muy nerviosa que no podía hablar, después el me dijo.

Ukyo: -¿Crees que esculcando por mi cuarto encontraras algo en que te puede ayudar?

Yo solo me quedaba callada

Ukyo: -Es muy molesto que la gente revise por ahí sin permiso.

Yo le quería decir lo siento, pero esas palabras no me salían. Después, me dijo algo que a mí, en verdad hiso que llorara como nunca había llorado.

Ukyo: -LARGO, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte-

Ema: -EH?-

Ukyo: -QUE NO ESCUCHASTE, LARGO-

Yo, antes de irme, le dije lo siento mucho, no quería que te enojaras, Salí corriendo de su habitación, voltie y vi que en su rostro tenía una cara de sorpresa y de culpa, el trato de detenerme para pedirme disculpas, pero no me alcanzo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos :DD **

**Lamento si en el anterior capitulo no puse descripción pero es que se me olvido ponerla xD**

**Bueno aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo de fanfic así que ojala que les guste :DD**

**(-Brothers conflict- no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes de la serie para hacer una historia ficticia)**

Capitulo 2: Un error perdonado:_

Yo, antes de irme, le dije lo siento mucho, no quería que te enojaras, Salí corriendo de su habitación, voltie y vi que en su rostro tenía una cara de sorpresa y de culpa, el trato de detenerme para pedirme disculpas, pero no me alcanzo.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y llore por toda la noche hasta que me quede profundamente dormida, july vio que lloraba, se enojo pero en lugar de preguntarme lo que me había pasado solo estuvo a mi lado, consolándome.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy tarde (lo bueno es que era fin de semana) fui a la cocina para tomar agua me tope con wataru, pero parecía que moría de hambre, entonces le pregunte.

Ema: -¿Qué sucede wataru?-

Watatu: -One-chan! Muero de hambre!-

Ema: -¿Qué ukyo-nii no ha hecho el desayuno?- (lo dije algo seria, ya que recordé lo que paso ayer)

Wataru: -No, salió desde las 5am, lo sé, porque yo escuche que alguien salía y como soy muy valiente quise ver quien hacia el ruido y vi que era kyo-nii, le pregunte por que salía tan tarde, y solo me dijo que daría un paseo, me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo que me fuera a dormir y se fue-

Yo solo me quede callada sin poder decir algo, sabía que la razón por la que salía a esa hora es por mi culpa, ya que él piensa que la culpa de lo que paso fue por su culpa.

Le dije a wataru que le haría un desayuno y que buscaría a ukyo para preguntarle por que salió a esa hora. El me sonrió con su linda sonrisa inocente.

Después del desayuno, me cambie y salí para buscar a ukyo, estaba preocupada porque ya tenía mucho tiempo que salió.

Lo busque primero en donde trabaja, pero me dijeron que no ha pasado por aquí, y que también estaban preocupados por que ukyo nunca faltaba a su trabajo, y si faltaba siempre avisaba.

Busque por todas partes pero no lo encontraba.

Hasta que por mucho que no lo encontraba, lo vi en una banca en un parque en donde hay unos lindos arboles de sakura, cuando lo vi, me emocione demasiado por que por fin lo había encontrado, mi preocupación bajo, pero mi corazón latía muy rápido ya que me acercaba cada vez más a él, parecía que estaba en su propio mundo ya que todavía no me había visto. Hasta que me acerque mucho a él y dije…

Ema: -Ukyo-nii, ¿Qué haces aquí? La familia está muy preocupada ya que no saben nada de ti-.

Ukyo voltea rápidamente por haberme escuchado, primero puso una cara de sorpresa por haberle encontrado, pero después su mirada se volvió muy triste y volteo a otro lado y me pregunto.

Ukyo: -y tu acaso… ¿también estabas preocupada por mi? Después de haberte hecho sentir muy mal ayer-

Yo solo me quede callada.

Ukyo: -¿acaso ya me ha perdonado?

…..

Ukyo rápidamente se levanto y me abrazo, y con mucho esfuerzo me dijo esto:

Ukyo: POR FAVOR! PERDONAME! NUNCA DEBI DE HABERTE TRATADO ASI, Y MENOS A UNA PERSONA QUE QUIERO, Y NO ME GUSTARIA HACERLE NUNCA DAÑO A MI QUERIDA HERMANA (después comenzó a llorar).

Yo me sorprendí, pero después contagie su llanto, lo abrase muy fuerte y le dije:

Ema: claro que te perdono, ukyo.

Después, en lugar de ir a la casa, fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, hablamos de algunas cosas y después regresamos a casa.

Todos los hermanos esperaban preocupados en la sala a ukyo y a mí.

Cuando vieron que llegamos se acercaron a ukyo y empezaron con sus múltiples preguntas.

¿DONDE ESTABAS UKYO?, ¿POR QUE SALISTE ASI DE REPENTE?, ¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA? Y más preguntas salieron.

El solo contesto que estaba muy feliz y agradecido de tener a una hermana tan buena. Sonrió y dijo:

Ukyo: me cambiare y después hare la comida, hare un gran banquete por haberles preocupado.

Después el se fue y todos se sorprendieron, pero también se quedaron muchos con la duda de que le había pasado.

Después todos voltearon hacia mí y me preguntaban qué había pasado. Ya que no quería decir que había pasado ya que odiarían a su hermano, solo dije que tuvo un problema pero nada grave, les sonreí a todos, ellos ya no preguntaron nada y todos se fueron de la sala para hacer lo que tenían que hacer, y después regresar para la comida.

Obviamente ayudaría a ukyo hacer el banquete, me dijo que si podía cortar la carne, pero... Yo no sabía cortar carne de ese gran tamaño, ukyo trato de explicarme con palabras, pero vio que no entendía y decidió enseñarme de otra manera. Se puso atrás de mí y tomo mis manos, en ese momento me sonroje demasiado, ya que… no sé, no debí de sonrojarme ya que él es mi hermano y solo quiere enseñarme, después me empezó a explicar poco a poco como cortar la carne, y así duramos por un tiempo, me sentí muy nerviosa pero a la vez feliz, ¿Por qué feliz? No lo sé, pero así me sentía.

Pero después, ese momento se termino, ya que llego uno de mis hermanos… Hikaru.

Preguntado por que estábamos coqueteando en la cocina.

Nos alejamos rápidamente uno del otro, ukyo se había asustado y yo solo estaba sonrojada.

**Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo :BB**

**Si alguien quiere comentar no duden en hacerlo, cada vez la historia pasara algo y llegaremos a la conclusión o a la respuesta de lo que siempre le pasa a ema de avergonzarse. ¿Será por que estará enamorado de su hermano? Y si es así, ¿será correspondida? **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos :DDD**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de** _Amor entre hermanos, _**ojala y les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**(-Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, si no la historia solo seria de ukyo y ema ewe XD solo utilizo los personajes de la serie para hacer una historia ficticia-) **

Capitulo 3: -Eh? Enamorada de el? Pero si es mi hermano!

Pero después, ese momento se termino, ya que llego uno de mis hermanos… Hikaru.

Preguntado por que estábamos coqueteando en la cocina.

Nos alejamos rápidamente uno del otro, ukyo se había asustado y yo solo estaba sonrojada.

Ukyo, Asustado por la llegada tan repentina de hikaru dijo:

Ukyo: -¿D-Desde cuando estás aquí?-

Hikaru: -Llevo un buen rato, pero pregunto de nuevo, ¿Por qué están coqueteando en la cocina?-

Yo dije:

Ema: -N-no estábamos coqueteando, el me estaba enseñando a cortar la carne (lo dije muy nerviosa y todavía sonrojada)-

Hikaru: -Pues veo que ukyo-nii tenía otra intensión, ve su cara toda roja-

Yo lo mire, y era cierto que estaba sonrojado.

Ukyo: -Y-yo no tenía ese tipo de intención que tu estas sospechando.-

Hikaru solo se rio, y después a mi me pregunto.

Hikaru: -¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Por qué estas tan sonrojada? Acaso será que….

(Lo dijo en voz baja) ¿Te guste ukyo-nii? –Risa-

Yo solo me quede callada, no sabía que responder, parece… que lo que dijo hikaru es verdad… puede… que este enamorada de ukyo. Pero después pensé, pero, no puede ser posible si él es mi hermano mayor. Cuando apenas iba a decir, que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, ukyo, muy enojado le dijo.

Ukyo: NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, ELLA ES MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA Y NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE YO LE GUSTE, POR FAVOR AHORATE TUS PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS.

Yo solo lo mire, pero de todas formas no podía decir nada.

Hikaru dijo:

Hikaru: -Vaya! Salió la actitud seria del señor abogado, y esa actitud me encanta.

Vale, ya no preguntare nada, y no te preocupes hermanita, lo dije de broma ;D-

Yo solo suspire y mire a otro lado para que no me vieran sonrojada.

Hikaru para terminar dijo:

Hikaru; -Bueno, ahora terminen la comida, tengo hambre.-

Ukyo molesto le dijo que se largara y que nos dejara cocinar en paz, hikaru se fue enseguida, y después hubo un momento de silencio.

Ukyo, después de haberse calmado dijo.

Ukyo: -Por favor, perdona la actitud de hikaru, el siempre empieza con sus tonterías.

Pero me gustaría preguntarte algo, y ojala no te incomode, pero… ¿Por qué no le contestaste a hikaru? Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero pues, esa pregunta era muy obvia de responder y supongo que se debió de responder rápido.-

Yo no sabía que decir, obviamente si le decía que no le respondí por que en verdad me gusta, me vería como una persona extraña, o tal vez me diría algo, como por ejemplo que somos hermanos y no puede pasar eso, y esas cosas, pero una escusa llego a mi mente y dije.

Ema: -Es que todavía estaba asustada, y pues como vi tu cara de enojo, sentí más miedo y las palabras no me salían, disculpa-

Ukyo solo miro hacia lado, acomodo sus lentes, puso una cara algo triste y dijo.

Ukyo: -Ha, perdón si viste esa actitud, pero es que hikaru me saca de quicio y sale esa actitud, y perdón si te pregunte eso, obviamente lo de enamorarte de mí es imposible.-

Sus bellos ojos azules empezaron a brillar mucho, después de eso terminamos de preparar la comida, y ya después no hablamos hasta el día siguiente, pero su mirada se me hacia extraña, ya que esa mirada era de decepción y tristeza, y no sabía que trataba de demostrar.

Al día siguiente, yo estaba en el patio, quería acomodar mis ideas y sentimientos confusos que tenia, hacia viento pero no me molestaba ya que estaba en mi mundo, después, sentí alguien atrás de mi, que me ponía su saco para protegerme de ese viento tan frio, di media vuelta y vi que era ukyo.

Otra vez, mi cara estaba roja, no podía evitar que cada vez que veía ukyo, mi cara se ponía roja. Me miro con mucha sorpresa y dijo:

Ukyo: -¿Qué pasa?-

Ema: -N-nada…-

Ukyo: -Bueno… te quería proponer algo-

Ema: -¿Q-que cosa? (me sentía muy nerviosa)

Ukyo: -Me gustaría que algún día fuéramos a cenar en algún lado, ya que… veo que sales mucho con mis hermanos, y yo no he tenido ninguna posibilidad de convivir con tigo, SI NO QUIERES ESTA BIEN! No es obligatorio que aceptes.-

Yo lo mire con mucha sorpresa, y con una sonrisa le dije.

Ema: -Por supuesto Ukyo-nii-

El me miro con sorpresa, supongo que él estaba pensando que lo rechazaría, solo me sonrió y dijo:

Ukyo: -Ok! Entonces saldremos tu y yo a cenar, ¿qué tal si salimos mañana?-

Yo le conteste enseguida que sí.

Después me dijo que sería mejor que ya entrara a la casa, ya que hacía mucho frio afuera, y no quería que me resfriara, después juntos entramos a casa, yo estaba emocionada que fuera mañana, tal vez, cuando salgamos, le diré lo que siento…

**Aquí se acaba otro capítulo. **

**Ojala y les haya gustado, tal vez el siguiente capítulo lo ponga antes, tal vez.**

**Ema en su "cita" le dirá lo que siente por ukyo, y si es así, ¿ukyo la aceptara?**

**Espérenlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ukyo: -Me pregunto que pondrá ahora raru-**

**Raru: -Ya pronto lo sabrás ukyo, fufufufu-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola todos!**

**Sé que he adelantado el capitulo pero esta semana estaré ocupada, así que preferí hacer de una vez el próximo capítulo, tal vez el sábado publique otro. **

**Ojala que les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**(Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, si no la historia solo seria de ukyo y ema ewe XD solo utilizo los personajes de la serie para hacer una historia ficticia-) **

Capitulo 4.- Un recuerdo inolvidable.

Después me dijo que sería mejor que ya entrara a la casa, ya que hacía mucho frio afuera, y no quería que me resfriara, después juntos entramos a casa, yo estaba emocionada que fuera mañana, tal vez, cuando salgamos, le diré lo que siento…

El gran día llego, un día muy esperado por mí, hasta dormí muy temprano para no esperar tanto. Me levante, desayune con toda la familia. Todos mis hermanos me miraban con mucha sorpresa porque me veía muy feliz, hasta que mi lindo y pequeño hermano menor pregunto.

Wataru: -One-chan! ¿Por qué esta tan feliz?-

Todos enseguida me voltearon a ver, ya que obviamente querían saber mi respuesta.

Yo solo dije:

Ema: -Es que, saldré esta noche, y estoy emocionada que ya llegue ese momento- (sonreí)

Todos, sorprendidos y a la vez enojados, reclamaron. Mmm… otro conflicto más por mi culpa…

Tsubaki: -¿Y con quien saldrás eh?-

Natsume: -Si con quien saldrás!

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, sus miradas eran tan intensas, que hasta pensaba que lo que dije fuera un pecado.

Hikaru: Hermanita~ ¿Por qué no contesta? Acaso será que saldrá con un novio secreto, y que no quiere confesarlo-.

Ukyo: ….

Ahora todos tenían una mirada de preocupación, ya que, yo sabía que están enamorados de mi, por eso ocurrían ese tipo de conflictos.

Ema: -Y-yo…. Emmmm…-

Estaba tan asustada que no sabía que decir, hasta que se escucho la respuesta del millón, y esa respuesta salió de la boca de ukyo.

Ukyo: -La persona con la que saldrá será con migo-

Todos enseguida voltearon hacia ukyo, y después llegaron los reclamos.

Yuusuke: -COMO QUE TU SALDRA CON NUESTRA HERMANA!-

Kaname: -Vaya, parece que nuestro hermano mayor no pudo aguantar más el amor de nuestra hermanita, y quiere confesársele-

Fuuto: -Como se atreve a salir con ella, esto no puede ocurrir-

Subaru: -Usted lo que quiere es aprovecharse de nuestra hermana-

Iori: -Nunca pensé que fueras así, ukyo-nii-

Azusa: -No creo que sea prudente que salgan-

Louis: -Mmmm…-

Despues Louis voltea hacia mí y me dice:

Louis: -¿Quieres que te arregle para la ocasión?

Todos miraron a Louis:

Tsubaki: -Louis, como se te ocurre decir eso, obviamente no saldrá nuestra hermanita con ukyo.

Natsume: -No estamos de acuerdo en que salgan-

Yo estaba muy preocupada, yo si quería salir con ukyo.

Masaomi: -BASTA CHICOS! Dejen de pelear. Ellos solo irán a cenar, aparte, ukyo-nii no ha tenido la oportunidad de salir con nuestra hermanita, tienen que darle una oportunidad para que salgan, ya que ustedes no lo dejan porque siempre quieren salir con nuestra hermanita, y no dan oportunidad de que ella salga con los demás. (Tratando de decir que no dejaban casi convivir con migo)

Todos se quedaron en silencio, después ukyo hablo.

Ukyo: -No me interesa si ustedes no quieren que salga con nuestra hermanita, yo iré a cenar con ella, y ella está de acuerdo con ello, así que a ustedes no deben entrometerse.-

Todos miraron feo a ukyo, después se fueron todos y solo nos quedamos ukyo y yo. Ukyo se me quedo viendo y me dijo que no me preocupara por el conflicto, que nuestra salida juntos no será cancelada, después dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar y que me vería hasta la noche para ir a cenar juntos, y que si yo podía cocinar algo para que los hermanos pudieran comer y cenar, yo acepte, me despedí con una sonrisa de el, él me regreso su sonrisa y se fue.

Hice lo que me pedio, en la tarde Louis me arreglo, ya que el ya había dicho que me ayudaría a arreglarme.

Y por fin, llego la hora de salir con ukyo, me había puesto un vertido blanco, zapatillas negras, un collar de plata, y mi cabello lo tenía planchado.

Me llego un mensaje de ukyo, que decía que me estaba esperando afuera para salir, yo baje en seguida, sin escuchar lo que me dijo july.

Me acerque mas y mas hasta donde estaba ukyo, y lo vi con su lindo traje, su pelo bien arreglado, y con sus bellos ojos azules.

Llegue junto a el, y le dije:

Ema: -Estoy lista, ya podemos irnos- (le sonreí)

Ukyo solo se quedo sorprendido por verme tan arreglada, volteo hacia un lado para que no viera que estaba sonrojado, pero no le funciono, y dijo:

Ukyo: -T-Te vez muy linda-

Ema: (me había sonrojado) –G-gracias…-

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante, fue muy lindo todo, estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas, por ejemplo de cómo iba en la escuela, y ese tipo de cosas…

Después de salir del restaurante, me dijo que si quería ir a otro lugar, yo le dije que sí. Entonces fuimos a un lago, era muy lindo y la luna estaba tan hermosa, parecía de esas tomas de las novelas en donde unas personas estaban juntos y ahí se confesaban su amor, un final muy lindo, pero eso no pasaría eso entre ukyo y yo, ya que somos hermanos. Me pregunto que si me gustaba el lugar, y yo le dije que sí.

Después hubo silencio, yo pensaba en si decirlo lo que sentía, pero tenía pena y miedo de decirle. Razone un poco, suspire, y con todo el valor de mundo le diría lo que sentía.

Ema: -U-kyo-nii- quiero decirte algo…-

Ukyo: -¿Qué cosa?

Ema: -Y-yo… quiero decirte que…. Desde hace tiempo yo… bueno… emmm…-

(No me salía lo quería decir, estaba muy nerviosa)

Ukyo: -Yo sé que no hemos convivido mucho, pero he llegado a quererte demasiado… estoy muy feliz de que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas, ya que todos están alegres, aunque hayan conflictos, ellos en verdad están muy felices por estar a tu lado.

También me alegro de que tú me hayas aceptado como hermano, y que me hayas perdonado todo lo que te he dicho, gracias por todo, hermanita- (sonrió)

Yo solo me quede callada, el obviamente me quería como hermana, si le decía que me gustaba, se rompería el lazo que teníamos. Después se me salieron una lagrimas, y después el me abrazo, en ese momento estaba feliz ya que ukyo me quería, pero a la vez triste ya que no quiere como yo a él… Ojala, y un día, pueda llegarme a querer así como yo lo quiero a él…

Aquí se acabo el capitulo, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, lo sé –w-

Ojala y les haya gustado el capitulo.

¿Un día Ukyo amara a ema, como ema lo ama a él? O ¿ema tratara de quererlo solo como hermano? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo :DD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos :BB**

**Ya que termine mis exámenes seguiré con los capítulos 8D**

**Ojala y les guste el capitulo 8D**

**(-Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, si no la historia solo seria de ukyo y ema ewe XD solo utilizo los personajes de la serie para hacer una historia ficticia-) **

Capitulo 5.- Eh? Yo novia de ukyo? Emmm.. No yo soy…

Yo solo me quede callada, el obviamente me quería como hermana, si le decía que me gustaba, se rompería el lazo que teníamos. Después se me salieron una lagrimas, y después el me abrazo, en ese momento estaba feliz ya que ukyo me quería, pero a la vez triste ya que no quiere como yo a él… Ojala, y un día, pueda llegarme a querer así como yo lo quiero a él…

(Días después)

Un día cuando regresaba de la escuela, unos chicos me perseguían, era molesto ya que eran los típicos chicos que siempre andan molestando en el salón, y ahora querían molestarme a mí. Yo los ignoraba, pero no podía evitar molestarme ya que me gritaban piropos, era muy molesto.

Hasta que en un momento, me distraje y de pronto unos de los chicos me tomo por el brazo y me puso contra la pared. Yo no podía quitármelo de encima, era muy fuerte para mí. No podía pedir ayuda, ya que por desgracia no había nadie…

Me dijo el chico que me haría algunas cosas que me gustaría, y que no me dejaría ir si no disfrutaba lo que me haría, y los demás chicos que estaban atrás del él, solo se reían.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa y desesperada, no quería que me hiciera algo, el me tocaba y yo rápidamente trataba de quitármelo de encima pero siempre alcanzaba a sostenerme para que no escapara…

Pero después… un auto llego donde estábamos los chicos y yo, la persona que conducía… era ukyo que desde hace rato había llegado a la escuela para llevarme a casa, pero como le dijeron que ya me había ido me estaba buscando, y ahora me encontró en esta situación tan incómoda, pero pareciera un milagro que ukyo siempre esta cuando lo necesito… ¿será que se preocupa mucho por mí, y siempre me está cuidando? Tal vez, y ojala así sea.

Salió rápidamente, y agarro el hombro del chico y lo empujo, haciendo caer al chico al suelo, y se puso delante de mí, enojado, les dijo a los chicos:

Ukyo: -Como se atreven a hacerle esto a una chica, eso no hace un verdadero hombre, ningún chico debe de aprovecharse de una chica o hacerle algo que no quiera.

Deberían de retirarse antes de que les haga algo yo a ustedes.-

El chico que estaba en el suelo se levanto enseguida y se puso al frente de ukyo y le dijo:

Chico: -¿Y tu quien eres para decirme esto?, ¿Su novio?

Yo no quería que hubiera una pelea, pero cuando dijo eso el chico me avergoncé mucho, y apenas diría que no, que es mi hermano, ukyo me interrumpió y dijo:

Ukyo: -Si, y no quiero que la molesten mas-

Yo me sorprendí demasiado, porque ukyo diría eso... después el chico dijo que estaba ya bien todo, pero que aunque él fuera "mi pareja" trataría de nuevo el hacerme algo, ukyo solo lo miro con mucho enojo y después los chicos se fueron. Después ukyo me pregunto que si estaba bien, yo le dije que sí, pero después le pregunte que por que dijo que era mi pareja, si en verdad es mi hermano. El me miro con sorpresa y dijo:

Ukyo: -Ah! Emm... no lo sé (se acomodo los lentes) creo que la situación hiso que dijera eso… Perdón.

Ema: -E-está bien ukyo… gracias por ayudarme.

Ukyo: -¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lado?

Ema: -Ok!-

Fuimos a un parque y compramos un helado, ukyo es muy lindo, siempre me gusta estar a su lado, siempre que estoy a su lado me siento protegida, que siempre me gustaría estar a su lado, aunque, eso no será posible…

Cuando íbamos caminando ukyo y yo escuchamos unas chicas hablando de nosotros:

Chica 1: -Oye! Mira aquel chico, ¿es muy guapo no?

Chica 2: -Si! Pero lamentablemente tiene novia, y se ven muy lindos los dos juntos.

Chica 1: -Oh! Si, lastima, y si! Se ven muy lindos juntos, se ven que son muy felices.

Ukyo y yo solo nos quedamos viendo, siempre la gente cree que somos pareja, y eso siempre me apena, y parece que a ukyo también, pero siempre me dice que no haga caso, la gente solo comenta cosas que no saben, y tiene razón…

Otro día, yo llegue de la escuela y parecía que no había nadie, vi una nota en donde decía que todos estarían fuera, y que volverían algo tarde. Me puse algo triste ya que quería convivir con mi familia, pero parece que ese día no se podría, así que decidí darme un baño, cuando llegue al baño, abrí la puerta y… Parecía que alguien si estaba en casa, y era ukyo que se había bañado y solo tenía una toalla, su pelo hacia abajo y sin sus lentes, se veía tan sexy, que me le quede viendo por un rato, pero después vi que voltio a mi lado y se sorprendió mucho.

Ukyo: -E-ema! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ema: -Ah! PERDON!

Salí corriendo, (se me fueron las ganas de darme un baño) llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que me iba a estallar…

Después de un rato, ukyo toco a mi puerta, y abrí la puerta.

Ukyo: -Ah!... Emmmm… (Puso su mano en la cabeza) creo que… fue algo vergonzoso lo que paso hace rato… y Emm… me gustaría que olvidáramos eso, y no comentarlo a nadie.-

Ema: -E-está bien, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no haber tocado y entrar así nada mas, pero es que vi una nota en donde decía que no había nadie y pues…

Ukyo: -Ah! Ya veo, bueno, ya no hablemos de eso ya.-

Ukyo y yo comimos juntos, como dije antes, me agrada demasiado estar con él.

En la noche, después de cenar estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas…

Pero en un momento, ukyo pregunto algo incomodo.

Ukyo: -Siempre he querido preguntarte algo-

Ema: -¿Qué cosa?

Ukyo: -Emmm… ¿Te gusta alguien?

Se me hiso extraño que me preguntara eso… yo no sabía que contestar, porque si me gustaba alguien, y era el… pero no diría que él me gustaba, pero… no se que estaba pensando y dije que sí.

Ukyo: (puso una cara muy seria) –¿Y se podría saber quién es?-

Ema: -Emmm…-

Ukyo: (se levanto y se puso al frente de mi) –¿Acaso es uno de mis hermanos?-

Ema: -Emmmm… (-Me puse muy roja-)

Ukyo: - si es uno de ellos, dimelo-

Ema: -…-

Ukyo: -pues si es uno de ellos, no lo permitiré-

Ema: -Eh?-

Ukyo: -Porque yo…-

Se estaba acercando demasiado… cada vez mi corazón latía muy rápido, y yo me ponía muy nerviosa… no sabía qué hacer…

**Aquí se acaba el siguiente capitulo :DD**

**Tal vez mañana ponga el que sigue, así que espérenlo, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo :DD**

**Hasta luego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos :BB**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :DD ojala y les guste n.n**

_Capitulo 6: Una confesión, un conflicto._

Se estaba acercando demasiado… cada vez mi corazón latía muy rápido, y yo me ponía muy nerviosa… no sabía qué hacer…

Pero ese momento desapareció, ya que llego dos de mis hermanos, Azusa y Tsubaki.

Ukyo rápidamente se alejo de mi.

Azusa: -Ya llegamos a casa-

Tsubaki: (se me acerca mucho) -Ah! Hola hermanita! Te extrañe demasiado- (abrazo)

Ukyo: -B-bienvenidos a casa-. (Estaba nervioso)

Azusa: -¿Pasa algo ukyo-nii?

Ukyo: -N-no pasa nada (se voltea hacia un lado y acomoda sus lentes)

Tsubaki: -Estas mintiendo, estas muy rojo, ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? (lo dijo muy enojado)

Ema: N-nada Tsubaki… Solo estábamos hablando, eso es todo…

Azusa y Tsubaki se voltean a ver con cara de sospecha, sabían que nosotros estábamos mintiendo, pero ya no quisieron preguntar.

Ukyo se puso de pie, y dijo que la cena está en la cocina y que ellos la calentaran, ya que él estaba cansado y que irá a dormir, se despidió de Tsubaki y Azusa y de mí, y se fue muy con una expresión de seriedad. Me preocupe mucho por él, pero a la vez estaba intrigada por saber qué es lo que iba a decir.

Al día siguiente no vi para nada a ukyo, me dijo masaomi que estaría muy ocupado estos días por qué decidió trabajar horas extras, pero no sabe la razón por la que decidió eso, yo me puse triste ya que no vería mucho a ukyo, pero si él decidió eso, debo de respetar su decisión.

Días después, masaomi decidió hacer un viaje con toda la familia a una playa, irían todos ya que nadie estaría ocupado, ukyo al principio no quería ir, pero yo lo convencí de que fuera.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, todos convivimos, fue hermosa ya que por primera vez no hubo un conflicto, todos convivíamos, reímos, bromeábamos, etc.

Pero con ukyo era todo lo contrario, parecía estar muy triste, y serio, decidí que en la tarde, le preguntaría que tenia, ya que me tenía muy preocupada… pero, eso no pudo ser posible…

Cuando apenas iría con ukyo para preguntarle, kaname me agarro por sorpresa y me llevo a un lugar en donde no había nadie.

Kaname: -hermana, desde hace tiempo quiero decirte algo-

Ema: -¿Q-que cosa?-

Kaname: -No me importa si somos hermanos, Tu, me gustas!

Kaname se acerco demasiado a mí y me beso, yo solo me quede parada y sin hacer nada, estaba tan sorprendida, pero después, vi que alguien nos miraba… Era ukyo que nos había seguido y que ahora estaba viendo la confesión de su hermano menor.

Yo rápidamente me aleje de kaname, kaname me pregunto que por que había hecho eso, pero después se dio media vuelta y vio la razón por lo que hice eso, el se sorprendió mucho, pero después se acerco a ukyo.

Kaname: -¿Qué hacer aquí ukyo-nii?-

Ukyo: -Solo quería saber a dónde iban a ustedes, pero parece que fue un error el haberles perseguido-

Kaname: -…-

Ukyo: -Los dejare solos-

Ema: -UKYO! Espera!-

Ukyo: -…-

Ema: -P-por favor no te molestes, yo no sabía la razón por la que kaname me llevaba aquí, no creas que yo este saliendo…-

Ukyo: -No expliques nada, no me interesa saber sus razones por la que están aquí solos, y la razón porque los vi besándose…-

Kaname: -No le hables así a nuestra hermana, no fue culpa de ella, yo... Solo quise llevarla aquí para que nadie nos viera yyy…-

Ukyo: -Si ya se, si me di cuenta, y como dije antes, no me importa sus razones.

Kaname: -Ukyo tu…-

Ukyo: -Nada más que lo que hiciste no estuvo correcto, y no me gustaría ver eso de nuevo.

Ukyo se dio media vuelta y se fue, kaname trato de detenerlo, pero ukyo ignoro lo que le decía, yo, solo lloraba por lo que había dicho, kaname me vio y me abrazo, después me pidió perdón por lo que había dicho.

Después de llegar a la casa de la playa, vi a ukyo afuera y me acerque a él.

Ema: -Ukyo-nii yo…-

Ukyo: -No digas nada… Yo sé todo lo que paso, y eso me puso muy molesto y celoso.-

Ema: ¿C-celoso?

Ukyo se puso frente de mí, y me miro, tomo de mis hombros y dijo:

Ukyo: -No permitiré que me arrebaten a la persona que quiero demasiado-

Ema: ¿Eh? (Acaso… ukyo, ¿se me está confesando?)

Ukyo: -Desde el día en que te conocí, supe que eras una persona especial…

Además, hay una parte de ti que hace resaltar tu formar de ser…

Tampoco, es que pudiera verte cuando quisiera…

Tal parece, que el susurro del amor esta cerca.

Tu… ERES A LA UNICA QUE AMO!-.

Yo me quede petrificada, no sabía que decir o hacer, solo escuchaba las hermosas palabras que me decía ukyo, no podía creer que mi hermano mayor me haya dicho eso, mi único hermano al que no se me había confesado y que creía que me quería solo como hermana, estaba equivocada, ahora sabia, que el también me amaba, y que yo, al saber esto, le correspondía, ya que… yo también aunque fuéramos hermanos, sentía lo mismo…

El se me acerco y me dio un beso, ese beso fue muy especial, yo, enseguida lo acepte y le seguí el beso, ese beso a la vez de ser lindo fue algo apasionado, no podía creer que estaba besando a mi hermano… después de que acabara el beso y que respirábamos con mucha intensidad, me dijo:

Ukyo: -No te dejare a nadie más, te amo!-

Ema: -Y-yo… Igual-

Después me beso de nuevo, esa noche fue muy especial para mí, desde ese momento, podría estar con la persona que amaba…

(Pero… después de eso… hubo más conflictos)

**Aquí se acaba otro capitulo 8D**

**Ojala y les haya gustado.**

**¿Podrán seguir luchando por su amor?**

**¿Los hermanos aceptaran su relación?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos :DDD**

**Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo de **_**Amor entre hermanos**_**, ojala y les guste :BB**

**(-Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, si no la historia solo seria de ukyo y ema ewe XD solo utilizo los personajes de la serie para hacer una historia ficticia-) **

_Capitulo 7.- Un secreto descubierto._

Después me beso de nuevo, esa noche fue muy especial para mí, desde ese momento, podría estar con la persona que amaba.

(Pero… después de eso… hubo más conflictos)

Después de que me beso por segunda vez nos separamos uno del otro, estábamos muy apenados.

Ukyo solo miraba hacia un lado, y yo solo miraba al suelo, hubo un largo silencio.

Ukyo: -B-bueno… emm… Y-yo emm... C-creo que es mejor ya dormir porque… E-es muy noche yyy… mañana ya regresaremos a casa.

Ema: Ah! Y-yo opino lo mismo… Y-ya entremos…

Ukyo: S-si…

Después entramos a la casa y de repente llego wataru, me abrazo y pregunto.

Wataru: -Onee-chan! ¿Dónde has estado? Dijiste que jugaríamos videojuegos pero has estado todo el día afuera-.

Ema: -Ah! Perdona wataru… pero… emmm… (Mire a ukyo, en verdad no se me ocurría nada, solo recordaba todo lo que había pasado)-

Ukyo: -Mire, wataru, ema a estado ocupada así que no pudo jugar contigo, pero estoy seguro que otro día te lo compensara-.

Wataru: -Mmmm… Ok… Pero por eso, quiero que hermana haga algo por mí ahora-.

Ema: -¿Qué cosa wataru?-

Wataru: -QUIERO UN BESO COMO EL QUE LE DISTE A KYO-NII-

Ukyo y Ema: EH!

Wataru: -Si, quiero uno un beso de onee-chan-

Ema: -Wataru!-

Ukyo: -WATARU! Deja de decir eso!- (estaba muy avergonzado)

Masaomi: -¿Qué pasa que hay tanto ruido?-

Ema: (Oh no… masaomi escucho a wataru discutir)

Wataru: -Es que le dije a onee-chan que me diera un be….-

Ukyo tapo la boca de wataru.

Ukyo: -N-no pasa nada masaomi, es que wataru le decía a ema que quería un dulce, pero ya le dijo ema que no tenia ninguno… ¿V-verdad ema?

Ema: -E-es cierto…-

Masaomi: -Wataru, te eh dicho muchas veces que si quieres un dulce que me digas-. (sonrio)

Wataru: -Pero yo…-

Ukyo agarro enseguida la paleta y la puso en la boca de wataru.

Ukyo: -Aquí tienes wataru, ahora a dormir que ya es tarde-

Wataru: -Pero yo no-

Masaomi: -Wataru, has caso-

Wataru: -Mmmmmmmmmmm… ok-

Estaba tan aliviada que wataru no haya dicho nada, masaomi pregunto que por que estábamos tan nerviosos, los dos dijimos que era por la presión de mañana, nos creyó y los tres nos dimos las buenas noches y fue cada quien a su habitación. Como el cuarto de ukyo esta alado del mío, nos paramos al frente de la puerta de ukyo.

Ukyo: -V-vaya… estuvo muy cerca…-

Ema: -S-si… bueno pues, buena noches!- (Enseguida me di media vuelta, pero en ese momento me tomo de brazo e hiso que me pusiera en su pecho, era muy cálido)-

Ukyo: -Por favor, quédate un momento en mi habitación, quiero estar más a tu lado-

Yo, enseguida me sonroje, pero no pude evitar no decirle que no, así que entramos.

Yo entre primero, y vi que la habitación estaba muy bien ordenada, claro, era ukyo, el siempre es muy ordenado y limpio. Después de un momento, escuche un ruido, era el seguro de la puerta que ukyo había puesto.

Enseguida di media vuelta, ukyo tenía una cara muy seria. Cada vez se acercaba más a mí, yo solo daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta que tope con una pared.

Ukyo se acerco mucho, y puso sus manos contra la pared para que yo no escapara.

Ukyo: -Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar hacer esto, te amo demasiado, y me gustaría que siempre estés cerca de mí, y no quiero que estés con alguien más, no quiero… que se repita de nuevo algo tan desagradable que me paso-.

Puso una cara demasiado seria y a la vez triste, vi que sus ojos empezaron a brillar, yo solo me le quede viendo.

Ema: -Ukyo, yo también te amo, y yo también quiero que estés a mi lado-.

Ukyo se sorprendió, y sonrió.

Ukyo: -Ya veo, parece que eh sido el ganador del conflicto ¿no?-

Ema: -Desde el primer día que te conocí ya lo habías ganado.-

Ukyo: -¿Entonces yo te eh gustado desde un principio?.-

Ema: -Si, pero como somos hermanos, en ese momento pensaba que no era correcto que te dijera lo que sentía, además, de que pensaba que iba a perderte, por eso trataba de quererte como mi hermano, y dejar a un lado este sentimiento, pero no pude…-

Ukyo: -Mmm… Bueno, pues ahora, estamos tu y yo, aquí, sin que nadie nos separe, no me importa que los demás te amen, con que tú me ames será suficiente, y tampoco me importa que la gente nos mire extraño por ser hermanos, tú me gustas.

Ema: -Y… yo a ti.-

Después de eso ukyo apago las luces, me beso, y después nos acomodamos lentamente a su cama.

Ukyo se puso encima de mí, y empezó a quitarse el saco, después su chaleco.

Yo le quite la corbata, y desabroche algunos botones de su camisa.

Después de eso ukyo susurro en mi odio, te amo. Pero… después de eso, ukyo se quedo dormido…

Yo solo me quede acostada, ukyo era muy grande pero lo pude mover, le quite sus zapatos y sus lentes. Lo mire con la poco luz que entraba de la ventana, acaricie su cabello, y me acosté a un lado de el, solo le dije buenas noche, y me quede dormida…

A la mañana siguiente, desperté, y que vi a ukyo muy cerca de mí, yo solo me sonroje.

Ukyo: -Buenos días-

Ema: ah…

Ukyo: (puso su mano en su cabeza) -Emmm… perdona lo que paso ayer, creo que fue algo vergonzoso…-

Ema: -N-no te preocupes…-

Ukyo: -Ah! Es tarde, ya debemos de estar preparados para irnos a casa.-

Ema: -Es cierto- (enseguida me levante de la cama y fui a mi cuarto sin decirle nada a ukyo)

Acomode todo lo de mi equipaje, me bañe muy rápido, me arregle y baje con mi equipaje, cuando apenas iba a bajar las escaleras me tope a ukyo ya arreglado, y bajamos juntos… pero…

Cuando bajamos, vimos que todos nos estaban esperando, con una cara muy seria.

Ukyo: -¿Q-que pasa?-

Masaomi: -Por favor, nos puede explicar a todos, que hay entre ustedes?-

Ema: -¿P-porque preguntas eso?

Iori: -Wataru nos dijo que los vio besándose a ustedes dos, y que quería uno pero que no lo dejaron-

Ukyo: -WATARU TU!-

Tsubaki: -Entonces, nos diran que pasa entre ustedes-

Kaname: -¿Y por qué hermana no estaba en su cuarto, y estaba en el cuarto de ukyo?

Ukyo y yo no sabíamos que decir…

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo :BB**

**Ojala y les haya gustado. (lo sé, lo sé, sé que no puse nada entre ukyo y ema pero eso será después :DD)**

**¿Qué dirán ukyo y ema? ¿Habrá otro conflicto?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo :DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos :BB**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de **_**Amor entre hermanos **_**ojala y les guste :DD.**

**(-Brothers conflict no es de mi propiedad, yo solo uso los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia, reitero, si fuera mío brothers conflict, solo seria de ema y ukyo la historia ewe-)**

_Capitulo 8: Rechazo._

Ukyo y yo no sabíamos que decir…

Yuusuke: -Y QUE! ¿NO VAN A CONTESTAR?- (lo dijo muy enojado)

Louis: -tranquilo yuusuke, deja que ellos expliquen-.

Natsume: -seguimos esperando su respuesta-.

Ukyo y yo no sabíamos que decir, habíamos pensado que al principio seria un secreto nuestra relación, hasta que decidiéramos decirles a nuestros hermanos de nuestra relación.

Hikaru:- y bien, diran o no-.

Ema: -B-bueno… pues, emmm… nosotros…-

Ukyo: -Quieren saber que hay entre nosotros, bien, entre nosotros hay un gran lazo de amor. Ema y yo somos pareja.

Ema: -Ukyo!-

Todos los hermanos: -QUE! ¿COMO QUE PAREJA?-

Ukyo: -Escucharon bien, ema y yo somos pareja-

Fuuto: -P-pero! ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE.-

Subaru: -U-ustedes, pareja…

Masaomi: -Tranquilos todos! (-suspiro-) bueno, ahora por favor explíquenos eso de que son pareja.

Ukyo: Bueno, pues que explicación les podremos dar, somos pareja por que nos queremos.

Tsubaki: -E-esto… no es posible. N-no lo es. E-es una broma, ¿cierto?

Ema: Tsubaki…

Tsubaki: (susurrando) -No lo permitiré-.

Ukyo: -¿Que fue lo que dijiste tsubaki?-

Tsubaki: -NO PERMITIRE QUE TE QUEDES CON ELLA, NO!-

Tsubaki se acercaba a ukyo con intención de golpearlo, pero todos los hermanos interfirieron, no querían que dos de sus hermanos se pelearan.

Azusa: -Tranquilo tsubaki!-

Natsume: -Ya sé que esto es muy sorprendente, pero, debes tranquilizarte como lo estamos todos-

Tsubaki: -NO PUEDO! NO QUIERO QUE LA PERSONA QUE AMO SEA DE OTRO-

Ema: -YA BASTA TSUBAKI!-

Todos se quedaron callados.

Ema: -tsubaki, debes entender que no puedes obligar a una persona que te ame, sé que es doloroso no quedarte con las persona que amas, pero, debes entender que no siempre obtendrás todo lo que tú quieres, aparte, ¿no dijiste que con verme feliz, tu serias feliz? Entonces, si sabes que yo seré feliz con ukyo por que lo amo, ¿Por qué no estás feliz por mi felicidad?-

Tsubaki tenía una mirada de sorpresa, pero después sin decir nada, se fue. Y después de que él se fue, uno por uno, mis hermanos se fueron, con una mirada de tristeza y decepción, ya que, ellos no podían hacer nada por mis sentimientos. Sé que no debería de sentirme mal por ellos, ya que ellos habían dicho que dijera de una vez por todas a quien elegía, pero… no dejo de sentirme mal por ellos. Sera que… ¿Fue mala idea haber aceptado el amor de ukyo?, ¿Debí haber intentado querer a todos solo como hermanos?

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, pero después de eso, solo pude llorar. Llorar como siempre lo hago cuando no se qué hacer.

Ukyo, que estaba a mi lado, solo me abrazo, y me dijo:

Ukyo: -Ema, perdona si no querías que dijera sobre nuestra relación pero… Un día lo iban a saber, y era mejor decirlo, antes de ellos se enteraran de que andamos a escondidas. Sé que es doloroso ver esas miradas, yo también sufro, pero… ellos deben de entender que si somos felices tú y yo, deberían respetar nuestra felicidad, veras, que con el tiempo, la aceptaran. Así que, ya deja de estar triste y vayamos al carro para ir a casa, ¿ok?-

(Ukyo tenía razón, no debía de pensar tanto en la felicidad de mis hermanos, si no más que nada, pensar en la mía. No es que sea egoísta, pero, algunas veces, debemos serlo).

Ema: (secando las lagrimas) –Esta bien, vamos-. (Le sonreí)

Ukyo: (sonríe) –Siempre eh pensado, que tu sonrisa es algo tan hermoso, que me encanta cuando tú me sonríes, pero… ¿sabes que es lo más hermoso?, que tu amor solo será mío-.

Yo me conmoví por sus lindas palabras, después de eso, me beso. Y, juntos, tomados de la mano, fuimos al carro para ir a casa.

(Pero… nadie sabía que pasaría cuando llegaramos a casa, una gran desgracia ocurriría.)

Ema: -U-ukyo…-

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo 8D**

**Ojala y les haya gustado.**

**¿Acaso los hermanos aceptaran la relación entre ukyo y ema?**

**¿Harán lo posible para que se separen?**

**¿Ukyo y ema siempre estarán juntos, a pesar de lo que pase?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo :DD**

**(Gracias por sus comentarios, hasta pronto)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el capítulo 9 de la historia Amor entre hermanos, ojala que les guste n.n**

**(-Brothers conflict no es de mi propiedad, yo solo uso los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia, reitero, si fuera mío brothers conflict, solo seria de ema y ukyo la historia ewe-).**

_Capitulo 9.- Desgracia_

Yo me conmoví por sus lindas palabras, después de eso, me beso. Y, juntos, tomados de la mano, fuimos al carro para ir a casa.

(Pero… nadie sabía que pasaría cuando llegaramos a casa, una gran desgracia ocurriría.)

Ema: -U-ukyo…-

(Antes de eso)

Ukyo iba manejando uno de los 3 coches que habíamos apartado para el viaje, yo estaba en el copiloto.

Mientras nos alejábamos de ese lugar en donde empezaron los conflictos más fuertes, veía por el retrovisor, y veía las caras de mis hermanos que iban a atrás con cara de odio.

Yo no podía hacer nada, se supo el secreto de ukyo y el mío, y no podíamos regresar el tiempo para evitar que se conociera la verdad de esa manera.

En momentos veía a ukyo, ukyo volteaba a mi lado y me sonreía con una sonrisa forzada, el también sabía sobre esas miradas tan incomodas que eran para nosotros.

Hubo puro silencio durante el camino.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, todos mis hermanos entraron en silencio, y cada quien con su equipaje fue a su habitación, obviamente a wataru debieron de ayudarle con su maleta, ukyo, amablemente le dijo que él lo iba a hacer, pero con muy mala educación le dijo que no.

Ema: -Wataru! Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano!-

Wataru: -pucheros-

Ukyo: -No te preocupes ema, no me molesta- (sonríe)

Ema: -Ukyo…-

Ukyo me ayudo con mi equipaje y lo llevo hasta mi habitación.

Ukyo: -Aquí dejare tu maleta-

Ema: -Gracias, kyo-nii-

Ukyo: (sonríe) –Tu bello rostro, hace que se me olvide todo lo malo que ha pasado… No puedo evitar de recordar esas miradas… Creo… Que fue imprudente de mi parte decirles de esa manera sobre nuestra relación-

Ema: -No es tu culpa, kyo-nii, como tu dijiste, ellos, un día lo iban a saber, y era mejor que lo supieran antes-

Ukyo: -Es cierto… Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos, y hacemos la comida?-

Ema: -Ok!-

Ukyo y yo nos cambiamos, e íbamos bajando por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina cuando…

Ukyo fue aventado por una persona.

(En este momento)

La persona que aventó a ukyo fue tsubaki, que por celos, no pudo sopórtalo al ver a la persona que amaba con otra persona. Ukyo, rodo por las escaleras hasta que se acabaron los escalones. No era una escalera tan larga, pero ukyo, por desgracia, se había golpeado mucho la cabeza.

Ema: -TSUBAKI! ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?-

Enseguida corrí hacia ukyo para ver como estaba.

Ema: -UKYO! UKYO CONTESTAME!-

Tsubaki estaba paralizado, parecía que no estaba consciente de sus actos en el momento que aventó a ukyo, sus celos lo segaron y fue cuando hiso eso.

Todos los hermanos escucharon mis gritos, y enseguida llegaron. El primero que llego fue kaname.

Kaname: -¿Qué ha pasado?-

Kaname vio con horror a su hermano mayor tirado en el suelo, y a su hermanita con desesperación hablándole.

Kaname: -¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?-

Ema: -T-tsubaki… TSUBAKI AVENTO A UKYO POR LAS ESCALERAS!-

Kaname: -TSUBAKI! TU!-

Los demás hermanos llegaron.

Enseguida preguntaron qué había pasado, y kaname, apenas pudiendo hablar, les dijo que tsubaki fue el culpable de que ukyo se haya caído por las escaleras.

Hikaru: -¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO TSUBAKI?-

Tsubaki: -Y-yo…-

Ema: -ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA, DEBEMOS DE LLEVAR A UKYO A UN HOSPITAL EN ESE MOMENTO-

Masaomi: -ES CIERTO, LLAMARE UNA ENSEGUIDA-

Después de que se llamo a la ambulancia, llego enseguida, y fuimos masaomi, kaname, hikaru y yo al hospital.

Despues de esperar por mucho tiempo, llego el doctor que estaba atendiendo a ukyo.

Doctor: -¿Familiares de Asahina Ukyo?-

Nos levantamos enseguida y dijimos que nosotros éramos familiares de ukyo.

Masaomi: -¿Qué ha pasado con nuestro hermano?- (lo dijo muy preocupado)

Doctor: -Su hermano ahora está fuera de peligro-

Todos suspiramos, sabíamos que ya el peligro que había pasado, pero…

Doctor: -Pero...-

Hikaru: -¿Pero?-

Doctor: -El paciente por sus fuertes golpes, perdió parte de su memoria-

Kaname: -Trata de decir que…-

Doctor: -Así es, Su hermano ha perdido parte de su memoria-

Todos nos quedamos paralizados… Pensamos que el peligro se había ido, y así fue, pero ahora, kyo-nii puede que no recuerde muchas cosas…

Le dijimos al doctor que si podíamos verlo, y dijo que sí, pero que solo pasáramos uno por uno y que no hiciéramos que el paciente recordara tan rápido las cosas, porque así, le dolerá la cabeza y ya no podrá ver a nadie más. Masaomi, Kaname y Hikaru, me dijeron que yo podría entrar primero, así que, en seguida acepto, y fui corriendo hasta la habitación de ukyo.

Entre y vi a ukyo despierto, sonríe en seguida por ver a la persona que amaba bien.

Llegue a su lado, le tome la mano, y con lagrimas en los ojos le dije.

Ema: -UKYO, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI, PENSE QUE YA NO ESTARIAS MAS A MI LADO, AHORA QUE YA ESTAS DESPIERTO, ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE NO TE HAYAS MUERTO, POR FAVOR, NUNCA TE SEPARES DE MI LADO, TE LO RUEGO, POR QUE SI TE VAS DE MI LADO, NO SE QUE HARE, POR QUE, TE AMO DEMASIADO, Y NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-

Ukyo me miro con mucha sorpresa, parecía que no me reconociera, y fue así…

Ukyo: -Ah… ¿Quién eres tú?-

Ukyo no me recordaba…

Ema: -Acaso… ¿No me recuerdas?.

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo :DD**

**Ojala y les haya gustado.**

**¿Ukyo recordara a ema? O será que ¿Nunca podrá recordarla, y ema tendrá que reconquistar a ukyo?, ¿Qué pasara con tsubaki?.**

**Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo :DD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de**___**Amor entre hermanos**_**.**

**Ojala y les guste.**

**(-Brothers conflict no es de mi propiedad, yo solo uso los personajes para hacer una historia ficticia, reitero, si fuera mío brothers conflict, solo seria de ema y ukyo la historia ewe-).**

_Capitulo 10.- Desesperación._

Ukyo me miro con mucha sorpresa, parecía que no me reconociera, y fue así…

Ukyo: -Ah… ¿Quién eres tú?-

Ukyo no me recordaba…

Ema: -Acaso… ¿No me recuerdas?.

Ukyo: -Discúlpeme… pero no.-

Ema: -UKYO! SOY EMA! TU HERMANA! (y lo demás lo dije susurrando) y… también tu pareja.

Ukyo: -Que disparate, eso es una gran mentira, yo no tengo ninguna hermana, y menos mi propia hermana mi pareja.-

Ema: -Pero… Ukyo…

Ukyo: -Lo siento demasiado pero no le creo, así que por favor…- (pone sus manos en su cabeza por un dolor que tuvo), váyase de aquí, antes de que llame a seguridad.-

Yo me quede paralizada, mi pareja que además era mi hermano mayor… me rechazaba, sé que no es su culpa… pero… es doloroso que te digan eso. En seguida llego el doctor.

Doctor: -Disculpa señorita, pero debe irse, el paciente debe reposar-.

Ema: -O-ok-. (Me seque unas lágrimas). Adiós… Ukyo.

El ignoro mi saludo, el estaba muy ocupado soportando su dolor de cabeza.

Salí enseguida de la habitación, y fui a la sala de espera en donde me esperaban masaomi, kaname y hikaru.

Masaomi: -¿Qué ha pasado con ukyo?- (ya no estaba tan preocupado, pero si con el pendiente de cómo me había ido)

Ema: -B-bien…- Ya está un poco mejor…-

Kaname: -¿Qué pasa, imouto-chan?-

Ema: -…-

Hikaru: -¿Paso algo entre tú y ukyo?-

Ema: (Suspire y trataba de aguantar las lagrimas) –Recuerdan que el doctor dijo que ukyo había perdido parte de su memoria… (No pude aguantar las lágrimas) N-no… se acuerda de mí-

Todos se quedaron paralizados…

Kaname se acerco a mí, y me abrazo.

Kaname: -No te preocupes, imouto-chan, con el tiempo se acordara de ti-

Masaomi: (Acaricio mi cabeza) –Solo ten fe.-

Despues kaname se separo de mí, y yo, un poco calmada, pregunte.

Ema: -¿Y-y que paso con… Tsubaki?-

Mis hermanos se miraron entre sí, y después de un momento, me contestaron.

Hikaru: -Bueno… Llamamos a la casa y me dijo Natsume que llamaron a la policía para tomarle su declaración, y que después llamarían para ver que había pasado.-

Ema: -Y-ya veo…-

Masaomi: -Ema, ¿Sigues enojada con Tsubaki?-

Me quede callada por un momento, estaba pensando en su pregunta, en verdad, todavía seguía enojada con él, por haberle hecho eso a ukyo, y por culpa de ello, el no me recuerda, pero, después, pensé que en si no debía de enojarme con él, ya que, puede que tenga un problema y con eso de que supo que yo salía con ukyo, fue peor y llego a la desesperación.

Ema: -Y-yo… no lo sé… Más que nada, yo solo pienso que en ukyo se recupere, y si no me recuerda, tratare de que se acuerde de mí, cuésteme lo que me cueste…-

Mis hermanos se me quedaron viendo, ellos sabían que yo amaba demasiado a ukyo, y que no lo perdería tan fácilmente.

Masaomi: -Es mejor que regreses a cada, ha sido un día largo y debes descansar, yo me quedare aquí por si sucede algo, yo mañana avisare que cambios a pasado-.

Ema: -Pero yo me quiero quedar aquí con ukyo!-

Kaname: -Es mejor que sigas las instrucciones de Masaomi, es mejor para que no te enfermes, lo importante es tu salud, apoco Masaomi se quedara aquí a cuidar de ukyo-.

Esa frase que dijo kaname, la de: Lo importante es tu salud, me recordó a un día que yo estaba preparándome un café para poder dormir más tarde para seguir estudiando, y, de repente, ukyo llego y me puso su saco, y me dijo esa misma frase que me dijo kaname… Recordar ese tipo de cosas, me hacia feliz, ya que en ese tiempo, me empezaba a gustar ukyo, y aunque yo todavía no sabía que yo le gustaba, me encantaba que siempre me estaba protegiendo.

Ema: -Ok-

Regrese a casa, y vi que todos los demás hermanos estaban en la sala, pero yo los ignore, solo quería estar en mi habitación y estar sola.

Llegue a mi cuarto, me tire a la cama, y enseguida, comenzó a llorar, nunca pensé que pasaría esto, no puedo creer que cuando por fin podía estar feliz con la persona que amaba, me la arrebataron de una forma cruel.

Después de un rato, me quede dormida.

En la mañana siguiente, me desperté con los ojos rojos, ya que, en la noche anterior había llorado demasiado.

Llegue al piso donde está la cocina, baje en seguida las escaleras y sin voltear a ver la cocina dije:

Ema: -Buenos días kyo-nii, ¿Quieres que te ayude en el desayuno?-

Pero el que estaba en la cocina era Natsume. Yo no recordaba que ukyo estaba en el hospital por el accidente de ayer, empecé a recordar todo, me abrase a mí misma, y caí de rodillas, y después empecé a llorar.

Natsume enseguida llego donde yo estaba y me abrazo, ese abrazo era tan fuerte que casi me dejaba sin aliento.

Natsume: -Ema… Por favor no llores-

Yo regrese su abrazo y así duramos por un buen tiempo.

Empezamos a cocinar el desayuno, ya que Natsume fue el remplazo de Ukyo, aunque Natsume no cocina tan bien como ukyo, era tolerable su comida.

Desayune lo más rápido que pude, y enseguida, iba a ir al hospital, ignore a todos y me fui.

Yo solo quería estar alado de ukyo.

Llegue rápidamente al hospital, y vi a Masaomi que todavía estaba cuidando a Ukyo, aunque ya se le veía sus ojeras por no haber dormida nada a noche.

Ema: -Masaomi!-

Masaomi: -Ah! Ema, llegaste muy temprano…-

Ema: -Ah! S-si….-

Masaomi: -No ha ocurrido cambios, Ukyo sigue en el mismo estado, pero pues, tenemos que esperar un buen tiempo para que se recupere por completo-

Ema: -Ya veo… Emmm… ¿Puedo ver a ukyo?-

Masaomi: -Por supuesto, ve-

Me despedí de él y fui al cuarto de ukyo que ya estaba despierto.

Ema: -Ukyo, Buenos días-

Ukyo volteo hacia mí.

Ukyo: -Tu de nuevo…-

Ema: -Por favor no llames a seguridad, en verdad su tu hermana y…-

Ukyo: -Ya lo sé, ya me explicaron… Perdón por haberte tratado así…-

Ema: -No te preocupes- (Me pare alado de el)

Ema: -Yyy… dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Ukyo: -Bien… Los doctores dicen que ya estoy un poco mejor que ayer… gracias.-

Ema: -Me alegro demasiado-

Ukyo: -Te digo algo…-

Ema: -Por supuesto, ¿Qué cosa?-

Ukyo: -Lo raro de lo que me está pasando, es que…. Tú eres a la única persona que no recuerdo.-

Ema: -…-

Ukyo: -Ya me explico Masaomi, que tu eres mi hermana, y que… También eras mi pareja, aunque, yo no creí en eso, pero él me aseguro que era verdad…-

Ema: -…-

Ukyo me tomo de la mano y me dijo:

Ukyo: -Sabes, aunque no te recuerde, ya se la razón por la que me enamore de ti, y es porque… Eres muy linda- (me sonrió)

Yo, con solo lo que me dijo, sonreí, y me salieron algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Ema: -Ukyo, Te aseguro, que yo hare que me recuerdes otra vez-

Ukyo solo se me quedo viendo y dijo:

Ukyo: -Eso espero-

**Aquí se acabo el capitulo 8D**

**Ojala y les haya gustado n.n**

**¿Con los esfuerzos de Ema, Ukyo la recordara, y así podrán ser felices?**

**¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que ocurra esto?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Si quieren, pueden dejar un comentario para ver si les está gustando la historia, y por si quieren que corrija algo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todas!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de **_**Amor entre hermanos, **_**ojala y les guste :BB**

**(-Brothers Conflic no es de mi propiedad, si así lo fuera, seria, Brothers conflict… Pero la pareja principal es Ukyo y ema 8DDD okno#-)**

_Capitulo 11.- Esfuerzo._

(Pasaron 6 meses después del accidente de ukyo)

Ukyo, aunque a pasado tiempo… Todavía no me recuerda, eh intentado con muchas formas, pero parece que es inútil.

Trato de reconquistarlo pero parece que es inútil, solo me quiere como hermano, como se supone que debió ser siempre así, pero… Yo todavía no puedo perder la esperanza de que él me recuerde y que podamos estar juntos.

El ya puede regresar a su trabajo y hacer lo que hacía antes, el está muy feliz por eso, aunque lo que le molesta es que todavía no puede recordarme.

Hoy fui al trabajo de Ukyo para mandarle su desayuno, ya que él se tuvo que ir temprano a su trabajo por una cita de trabajo que tenia.

Llegue y pedí a la secretaria que si podía entrar a su despacho.

Ema: -Emm.. Hola! Soy Ema Hinata y soy la hermana menor de Asahina Ukyo, ¿me podría dejar entrar a su despacho?

Secretaria: -Buenas tarde señorita, es un gusto conocerla, Asahina Ukyo no está en este momento-

Ema: -¿No está?, bueno… Y me podría decir a donde fue-

Secretaria: -Mmmm… Creo que fue a ver una persona, pero no recuerdo muy bien las razones, supongo que fue a verla por un caso-

Ema: -Ah, bueno… Lo esperare aquí-

Secretaria: -Si gusta, puede esperarlo en su despacho-

Ema: -Ok!-

Llegue al despacho de Ukyo, y como siempre, vi todo ordenado, y estuve esperando un buen tiempo para que regresara Ukyo, mientras lo esperaba, pensaba con quien habrá ido Ukyo, tal vez… habrá ido para un caso, o, tal vez, habrá ido para ver una persona, y si es así, ¿habrá ido con un hombre?… O, ¿con una mujer?

Estaba muy angustiada… Hasta que por fin, escuche que alguien se acercaba a la puerta del despacho…

Supuse que era Ukyo por su voz, pero, además de su voz, se escuchaba otra, pero de una mujer.

Se abrió la puerta, y mis sospechas y mi agonía era cierta.

Ukyo: -Ah! Ema, estas aquí!-

Ema: -Si, vine para…-

Una mujer se puso a lado de Ukyo.

Mujer: -Ah! Con que tú eres la hermanita menor de Ukyo, antes de que Ukyo tuviera el accidente me platicaba demasiado de ti, y ya veo por qué razones lo hacía-

Ema: -…-

Mujer: -Ah! Discúlpame que mal educada soy, me llamo Mizuki Sakura, trabajo con tu hermano mayor, mucho gusto-.

Ema: -Igualmente…-

Ukyo: -Disculpen si interrumpo su plática pero… Ema, ¿Por qué viniste a mi trabajo?

Ema: -Ah! Bueno… vine porque vi que saliste muy temprano de casa, y como vi que no desayunaste vine aquí para traerte algo-

Mizuki: -Oww! Que hermanita tan considerada-

Ukyo: -Ah! Te agradezco demasiado… Pero acabo de ir a desayunar con Mizuki…

Mizuki: (susurro) –Que hermano tan malo-.

Ema: -Ah! Bueno… Pues… Me retiro, adiós.

En seguida me fui lejos del despacho de Ukyo. Escuche algo que me dijo Ukyo, pero yo solo quería irme de ese lugar, así que no hice caso a lo que dijo.

Ukyo; -Ema, espera! Perdóname.-

Llegue a casa, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no podría creer que esa chica la quería mas a ella que a mi… Parece… Que lo eh perdido…

Ukyo llego muy noche, dijo el que había tenido mucho trabajo.

Llego, y me dijo que no cenaria ya que, ya había cenado…

Otra vez, me hiso sentir mal eso…

Ukyo: -¿Estas enojada? (Lo dijo algo preocupado)

Ema: -No-

Ukyo: -¿S-segura?-

Ema: -Si-

Ukyo: -…-

Ema: -Discúlpame pero ya es tarde, así que iré a dormir-

Me aleje poco a poco de Ukyo, estaba muy molesta, porque… Yo intentaba ayudarle y el rechazaba todo lo que hacía por el…

Ukyo: -Ema espera!-

Me detuve.

Ema: -¿Qué pasa Ukyo?-

Ukyo: -Y-yo… Quiero pedirte que me perdones, ya sé que tú me quieres ayudar pero yo ya no quería ser molestia para ti, así que decidí hacer las cosas yo solo…-

Ema: -…-

Ukyo: -Solo te quiero pedir una cosa, ya no estés enojada por mi culpa-

Ema: -…-

Ukyo: -¿Qué tal, si mañana salimos a ver una película?-

Ema: -¿Una película?-

Ukyo: -Si, para así tratar de olvidar este mal rato, ¿Qué te parece la idea?-

Ema: -Ok…- (Lo dije sin ganas, pero por dentro quería gritar a los cuatro vientos la alegría que estaba pasando, esa alegría que también tuve cuando fui a cenar con ukyo, pero para hacerme la enojada, no demostré ninguna alegria).

Ukyo: -Ok, entonces, mañana tu y yo iremos a cine-

Ema: -Ok…-

Me despide de Ukyo, y me fui a mi cuarto, corrí hacia la cama, y poniéndome la almohada en la cabeza gritaba de emoción por lo que me dijo Ukyo, estaba tan emocionada de nuevo por salir de nuevo con Ukyo, aunque él solo lo hacía para alegrarme, yo tenía más esperanzas de poder salir con Ukyo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, me arregle para ir con Ukyo al cine. Vi que estaba en la puerta esperándome y lo salude.

Ukyo: -Ah! Ema! T-te vez… muy linda-

Ema: -Muchas gracias- (Le sonreí)

Llegamos al cine, y por decisión de los dos veríamos una película de terror, ya que, había puras películas románticas, y a Ukyo no le gustaba ese tipo de películas.

Llegamos a la sala, obviamente con palomitas, bebidas, dulces, etc, etc.

La película era muy buena, era sobre un investigador que iba a resolver un caso sobre una casa que habían cometido suicidios, pero que nadie sabía la razón, así que esa persona fue para investigar ese caso, pero, el ambiente de la película era muy tenebroso, aparte, de que aparecían cosas de repente y eso me asustaba mucho.

Ukyo parecía no darle miedo, pero, yo, casi me hacia encima.

-Aparece una cara muy rápidamente en la pantalla-

Ema: -AAAH! (-Salte del susto-)

Ukyo: -Ema, no te asuste, es solo una película-

Ema: -Ya lo sé… pero es que me asusto mucho- (Yo temblaba del miedo)

Ukyo: -Mmmm…-

Ukyo, de repente se acerco mucho a mí y me abrazo.

Ukyo: -No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí-

Me sonroje demasiado en ese momento, después, se empezó a alejarse de mí, pero yo no quería que se alejara, así que, puse mi mano en su mejilla y cada vez, me acercaba mas a sus labios.

Ukyo, cada vez se ponía más nervioso, pero, el no hiso nada para que yo me detuviera.

Ukyo: -E-ema…- (Su cara se puso demasiado roja)

**Aquí se acabo el capitulo 8D**

**Ojala y les haya gustado n.n**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Quiero decir que tal vez atrase los capítulos, a que, esta semana estaré en exámenes y puede que no tenga tiempo para escribir, pero tratare de no atrasar tanto los capítulos 8D.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas!**

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de **_**Amor entre hermanos **_

**Ojala y les guste :DD**

**(Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, si así fuera, hubiera puras escenas de Ukyo y Ema u)**

_Capitulo 12.- Depresión._

Ukyo, cada vez se ponía más nervioso, pero, el no hiso nada para que yo me detuviera.

Ukyo: -E-ema…- (su cara se puso muy roja)

Cada vez… Me acercaba más a sus labios. Pero, cuando apenas lo besaría, se volteo.

Yo me aleje un poco, y con mucha confusión y desesperación dije:

Ema: -UKYO! ¿Por qué me rechazaste?

Ukyo no me contestaba, y cada momento que pasaba, cada vez me desesperaba.

Ukyo: -Perdóname… Pero, siento que no es el momento-

Me enoje demasiado, que me pare, y salí enseguida de la sala, y Ukyo me siguió.

Ukyo: -Ema! Espera!-

Ema: -…-

Ukyo: -Perdona lo que paso en la sala pero… Aunque ya paso tiempo, todavía no te puedo recordar muy bien, y siento, que todavía no es el momento de que nos… besemos… Además, como se que eres mi hermana, se me haría muy incomodo besarte, se que, antes de perder la memoria te besaba porque me gustabas, pero, ahora, como no te recuerdo, no me sentiría comodo besarte-

Ema: -¿Y es solo por esa razón?, ¿o hay otra?-

Ukyo: -¿Otra… Razón?-

Ema: -Si, otra razón, no será, ¿Que la otra razón es por la chica que conocí en tu despacho?-

Estaba muy enfadada que hice un escándalo, así que, Ukyo con mucho esfuerzo me llevo a casa.

Llegamos a casa y seguimos discutiendo de lo mismo.

Ema: -Entonces si es la otra razón ¿verdad?-

Ukyo: -Ema… yo-

Ema: -Si tu sabias que no me ibas a recordar y que no me amarías de nuevo, para que me hiciste ilusiones. Yo todo este tiempo eh estado intentado que me recuerdes, para que, para que al último resulte que nunca me vas a querer-

Ukyo: -…-

Ema: -No ves que cada día sufro por no tener tu cariño. Los pocos momentos que tuvimos como pareja, ¿ya no continuaran?, ¿Ya solo serán lindos recuerdos que ya no podrán continuar?, ¿Me olvidaras y andarás con esa chica?-

Ukyo: -…-

Ema: -CONTESTAME UKYO!-

Ukyo: -Te digo algo, con esa actitud, te estás pareciendo mucho a ella…-

Ema: -Eh?-

Ukyo: -Esa actitud muy molesta que por tonto que fui seguí sus ordenes-

Ema: -…-

Ukyo me puso contra la pared, tomo mis manos y muy molesto dijo:

Ukyo: -Como te atreves a decirme eso, no es mi culpa que no te recuerde, además, Mizuki es casada-

Ema: (¿C-casada?)

Ukyo: -Ella, al contrario de lo que dijiste, ella me está apoyando con mi problema, y ella solo quería ser amable-

Ema: -…-

Ukyo: -Tu actitud es muy desagradable, yo estoy intentado recordar pero tu… Me estas molestando demasiado con eso de que, eres mi pareja y por favor ámame. Pero tú, debes de saber que este tipo de cosas se tarda un buen tiempo…-

Ema: (Intentaba controlar mis lagrima)

Ukyo: -Cada vez me estoy desesperando mas contigo, y eso va a hacer que en lugar de amarte te odie-

Ema: -Ukyo!-

Ukyo: -ERES IGUAL QUE ELLA, IGUAL DE HORRIBLE QUE ELLA- (Me empezó a gritar)

Después de eso, le di una cachetada a Ukyo.

Sus lentes se cayeron al piso, y yo solo lo mire con una mirada de enojo y tristeza, nunca pensé, que Ukyo un día me tratara así…

Tenía una cara de sorpresa, después de un momento, me abrazo.

Ukyo: -P-perdona lo que dije, no era mi intención hacerte sentirte así… Muchas personas creen que siempre arreglo las cosas en este tipo de situaciones, pero… Es mentira, soy una persona muy inútil en este tipo de situaciones-

Ema: -Ukyo…-

Yo le regrese el abrazo.

Ema: -Eso es mentira, y tu no debes disculparte, la que debe hacerlo soy yo por ser tan desesperante… Estaba tan desesperada por que ya te curaras por completo, que… Enloquecí…-

Ukyo: -Yo te perdono-

Me di cuenta, que no debo de apurar a Ukyo a que me recuerde, debo darle más tiempo…

Al día siguiente, Ukyo y yo ya no estábamos enojados, todo se había olvidado.

Lo estuve ayudando en la cocina como antes lo hacíamos.

Yo estaba cortando las verduras cuando, de repente, por haberme distraído viendo a ukyo tan feliz por estar cocinando de nuevo conmigo, me corte el dedo.

Di un pequeño grito de dolor, y Ukyo, enseguida volteo hacia mí y se acerco, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo, su felicidad se volvió preocupación…

Ukyo: -¿Qué ha pasado Ema?-

Ema: -No es nada… Me distraje un poco y me corte poco el dedo, pero no es para preocuparse, solo es una simple cortada-

Ukyo, aunque le dije que no se preocupara, parece que ignoro esa parte y se preocupo más.

Con desesperación, lo único que se le ocurrió a Ukyo… es chupar mi dedo para que no sangrara mas, en ese momento, me puse tan roja, que parecía un tomate.

Después de un momento, Ukyo alejo un poco su cara de mi mano, me miro por un largo tiempo.

Ukyo: -Ema… ¿E-estas bien?-

Ema: (Todavía sonrojada y apenada) –S-sí, estoy bien-

Después de eso… Ukyo me miro más de cerca… Se acercaba más y más a mí…

Después, me jalo para que me acercara demasiado a él, y después el empezó a besar mi cuello.

Ema: -U-ukyo… ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Estaba demasiado sonrojada y asustada a la vez…)

**Bueno pues aquí se acaba el capitulo :BB**

**Ojala y les haya gustado n.n**

**¿Qué pasara entre Ukyo y Ema?**

**¿Ukyo tal vez habrá recordado a Ema?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo :DD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos :DD**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de **_**Amor entre hermanos**_**. Ojala que les guste n.n**

**(-Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, si fuera mío, solo se verían tomas de Ukyo y Ema-)**

_Capitulo 13.- Ilusión. _

Después de eso… Ukyo me miro más de cerca… Se acercaba más y más a mí…

Después, me jalo para que me acercara demasiado a él, y después empezó a besarme mi cuello.

Ema: U-ukyo… ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Estaba demasiado sonrojada y asustada a la vez…)

Ukyo no me contestaba.

En ese momento me cargo y me llevo hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y me aventó a su cama.

Se puso arriba de mí y me empezó a quitar la camisa…

Ema: -U-ukyo… -

Quería que parara, pero, después recordé que es lo que quería que pasara hace tiempo, por fin tendría a Ukyo.

Yo, aunque todavía confundida por la rápida acción que hiso Ukyo, yo, lo único que quería, es que estuviera a mi lado.

Empecé a quitarle su delantal, y, enseguida de eso, pase mis manos por debajo de su camisa.

Vi a Ukyo demasiado rojo, pero no paraba de besarme. Después escuche que Ukyo me decía algo.

Ukyo: -E-ema… Ema… EMA!-

Me desperté de sorpresa y choco mi cabeza con la cabeza de Ukyo.

Ukyo cayó hacia atrás y puso su mano en su cabeza por el dolor que tuvo, yo también hice lo mismo.

Ema: -¿Qué paso?- (pregunte ya que no recordaba lo que había pasado)

Ukyo: -Bueno… Pues…-

Ukyo empezó a explicarme.

Ukyo: -Después de que me dijiste que te habías cortado el dedo con el cuchillo, puse mi boca en tu dedo para detener la sangre, después de eso, vi que te sonrojaste demasiado y me aleje, después de ese momento te desmayaste, vi que tenias mucha calentura y te lleve al sillón, y espere a que te despertaras…-

Ema: -¿ENSERIO PASO ESO? Qué pena…- (Lo dije con mucha vergüenza)

Ukyo: -No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estás bien, ahora ya estoy aliviado-

Ema: -Perdón por preocuparte-

Ukyo: -No hay problema… Pero… Quiero preguntarte algo…-

Ema: -¿Qué cosa?-

Ukyo: -¿Por que cuando estabas desmayada, hablabas y decías mi nombre… Pero con un tono… Raro…?- (empezó a sonrojarse)

Ema: Ah! Mmmm…

Recordé lo que soñé y me apene mucho más de lo que ya estaba…

Ema: -B-bueno… Es que… Emmm… Es que lo que soñé fue que… Tu y… Yo… Emm…- (empecé a sonrojarme demasiado)

Ukyo estaba confundido, pero, después de un momento, entendió lo que quería decirle…

Ukyo: -Ah! Ya veo…

Hubo mucho silencio.

Ukyo: -Bueno… Pues, ya que estas mejor… Pues…- (Ya no supo que decir)

Ema: -¿Y-ya acabaste de hacer la comida?-

Ukyo: -Si, ya acab…-

Ukyo puso una cara de terror y salió corriendo a la cocina gritando:

Ukyo: -LA SOPA!-

Ukyo, por estarme cuidando, olvido que dejo prendido la estufa en donde tenía la sopa que iba a hacer para comer… Parece que ya no habrá mas sopa…

Mis hermanos preguntaban sobre la sopa, pero Ukyo les dijo que se había quemado.

Masaomi: -¿Cómo que se te quemo?-

Ukyo: -Si, es que deje prendido la estufa y la sopa se quemo…-

Hikaru: -Y como se te pudo haber olvidado apagado la estufa, si siempre estas al pendiente de que no queme, o, acaso será que, ¿estabas distraído con imouto-chan?-

Como siempre, Hikaru, y sus comentarios que siempre hacen que si las cosas van mal, el las hace peor.

Todos miraron a Ukyo, querían saber con desesperación la razón, y querían saber si era cierto eso.

Ukyo: -Hikaru, reserva tus comentarios tontos por favor, y no, si fue por Ema pero…-

Hikaru: -AJA! Ven, les dije que fue por imouto-chan-

Ukyo: -Esper…-

Kaname: -¿Acaso ya recordaste a imouto-chan y para festejar hacían cosas?- (lo dijo un tono pervertido)

Ukyo: -NO ES ESO, YO…-

Iori: -Nunca pensé que Ukyo seria así-

Ukyo: IORI! No digas cosas que no sabes, y por favor déjenme explicar-

Hikaru: -¿Explicar qué? Explicar las porquerías que hicieron-

Ukyo: -Hikaru tu…-

Hikaru: -¿Yo qué?-

Ukyo: -BASTA! ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NO ME DEJEN EXPLICAR! LA RAZON POR LA QUE SE QUEMO LA SOPA, FUE POR QUE EMA SE DESMAYO POR QUE SE CORTO CON EL CUCHILLO Y YO LA ESTUVE CUIDANDO-

Hikaru: -Y mientras imouto-chan estaba inconsciente, ¿le hiciste algo?-

Ukyo enojado se levanto de la silla y llego donde estaba Hikaru, pero Hikaru salió corriendo, mientras seguía diciéndole de cosas a Ukyo para que se molestara mas, y mientras, Ukyo lo perseguía con enojo.

Todos mis hermanos estaban riendo, hasta yo, y eso me alegraba ya que, hace tiempo que no reíamos juntos, a pesar de que no esté Tsubaki aquí con nosotros.

Después de un momento, seguí a Ukyo e hice que se tranquilizara.

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de la familia no estaría, ya que tenían mucho trabajo, pero… ese día estaba tan ilusionada ya que, era mi cumpleaños, pero casi nadie estaría en casa, más que Ukyo.

Me desperté en la mañana con una canción de feliz cumpleaños cantada por Ukyo.

Ukyo : -Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños quería Ema… Feliz cumpleaños a ti-

Me sentí tan feliz en ese momento.

Ukyo me trajo el desayuno a la cama y me dijo que en la noche tendría una sorpresa para mi, pero con la condición de que no fuera a la cocina, ya que ahí estaría mi sorpresa, yo acepto con mucho gusto y espere hasta la noche.

Llego la noche y me vestí para la ocasión, subió hasta la cocina, y vi que estaba todo apagado, pero había velas para alumbrar la cocina.

Ukyo estaba ahí, con una cena muy especial, y se veía delicioso todo.

Cenamos y todo fue maravilloso.

Después, se acerco a mí y me dijo que me tenía un regalo muy especial.

Se acerco a mí, y me beso y después dijo:

Ukyo: -Ya te recuerdo-

Yo no sabía que decir, solo me quede paralizada, llorando lagrimas de felicidad.

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo :BB**

**Ojala y les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué pasara después de que ya Ukyo recuerda a Ema?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo **_**Amor entre hermanos**_**, Ojala que les guste, y perdón por la tardanza.**

**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, si así lo fuera, hubiera puesto a Ukyo y a Ema que se casaban y que tenían 4 hijos 8D)**

_Capitulo 14.- Un sueño hecho realidad._

Después, se acerco a mí y me dijo que me tenía un regalo muy especial.

Se acerco a mí, y me beso y después dijo:

Ukyo: -Ya te recuerdo-

Yo no sabía que decir, solo me quede paralizada, llorando lagrimas de felicidad.

Ukyo empezó a secar mis lágrimas.

Ukyo: -Por favor no llores, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar-

Ema: -E-es que… lloro porque estoy demasiado feliz-

Ukyo: -Aunque sea así, no me gusta ver esas lagrimas en tu hermosa cara, yo, solo quiero esa hermosa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón late más rápido, y la que hiso, que me enamorara locamente de ti-

En ese momento, sonríe de tanta felicidad.

Ukyo: -Así, quiero ver esa sonrisa siempre en tu rostro, pero lo que más me gustaría, es que esa sonrisa solo sea para mí-

Yo lo abrase.

Ema: -Todo lo mío será solo para ti, porque, te amo, y no dejare que nadie me aleje de ti-

Ukyo se alejo y dijo:

Ukyo: -Y así siempre será, mi querida Ema, porque…-

Ukyo empezó a incarse y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo.

Yo empezaba a emocionarme.

Ukyo: -Ema, desde el día en que te conocí, supe que eras especial, y desde ese momento sabia, que seriamos unos grandes hermanos, pero, me equivoque, porque con el tiempo, empecé a conocerte mas y mas, y fue en ese momento en que me enamore de ti, y solo quería que fueras para mi, y que siempre estés a mi lado, pero, ahora, yo te pido, que con este anillo estemos juntos para siempre… Ema… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Yo estaba muy emocionada, que en seguida acepte.

Ema: -SI UKYO! QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!-

Ukyo puso el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo, se puso de pie y me abrazo.

Ema: -Gracias Ukyo por hacer este cumpleaños, es más hermoso y maravillo de todos-

Ukyo: -No me agradezcas, todo esto lo hice porque te amo-

Al día siguiente, Ukyo y yo decidimos decirles a nuestros hermanos de nuestro compromiso.

Todos se reunieron en la sala y Ukyo y yo estábamos de pie para decirles.

Kaname: -¿Y que eso que nos quieren decir?-

Ukyo: -Bueno… para empezar, quiero decirles que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, pude recordar a mi querida Ema-

Todos se alegraron y felicitaron a Ukyo.

Hikaru: -Vaya, por fin el señor abogado recuerda a nuestra hermanita, ya era hora-

Ukyo: -Hikaru…-

Masaomi: -Ya chicos, no hay que molestarse, al contrario, tenemos que estar felices por esto-

Ukyo: -Gracias Masaomi-

Wataru: -Onee-chan! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mano que estas escondiendo?-

Ema: -Bueno, pues veras Wataru, esa es la otra noticia que queremos darles-

Yuusuke: -¿Y qué es?

Ema: -Bueno pues…-

Ukyo: -Le eh propuesto matrimonio a Ema y ella acepto-

Todos los hermanos: -¿QUE ELLA ACEPTO QUE?-

Ema: -Q-que yo acepte ser su esposa-

Todos mis hermanos se quedaron paralizados.

Masaomi: -A-así que… se casaran-

Ukyo: -Así es Masaomi, Ema será mi linda esposa-

Todos pusieron una cara seria, pero después, todos sonrieron.

Iori: -Muchas felicidades-

Fuuto: -Jum! Como pude perder con mi hermano mayor, pero… de todas formas felicidades-

Todos empezaron a felicitarnos, pensamos que no estarían de acuerdo en nuestra boda, como la otra vez que dijimos que éramos pareja y todos rechazaron eso.

Ahora, parecen que están felices porque su hermano y su linda hermana estarán felices.

Masaomi: -¿Y cuándo será la boda?-

Ema: -En 3 meses-

Natsume: -¿Tan pronto?-

Ukyo: -Si, decidimos casarnos lo más pronto posible-

Hikaru: -¿Ya le avisaron a nuestra madre de su boda?-

Ema: -Ah! No me acordaba, le avisare en este momento a miwa y a mi padre-

Corrí enseguida para avisarles.

Les llame por teléfono, ellos estaban muy emocionados.

Miwa: -Muchas felicidades Ema-chan, me alegra demasiado que hayas elegido a uno de mis hijos, y más a Ukyo que es uno de los mas caballerosos, y guapos- (lo dijo en un tono picaron)

Rintarou: -Yo también me alegro demasiado querida hija, y por supuesto que estaremos ahí para tu boda-

Ema: -Gracias Miwa y padre-

Miwa: -Yo seré la que te haga tu vestido de novia!-

Ema: -Pero siento que molestare con eso…-

Miwa: -Nada de eso, al contrario, estaré muy orgullosa que tú te pongas un vestido de novia que yo haya creado-

Ema: -Ok! Muchas gracias Miwa, bueno, estaremos en contacto-

Colgué, y enseguida llego July por apresurado.

July: -¿QUE TE CASARAS CON UNO DE LOS LOBOS?-

Ema: -Ya te dije que no son lobos, son mis hermanos, y así es, me casare con Ukyo-

July: -Pero Ema…-

Ema: -July, debes de entender que yo amo a Ukyo, y que nada ni nadie me alejara de el-

July: -Ok… Lo bueno, es que elegiste al mejor de todos-

Ema: -Me alegra que lo aceptes-

Paso el tiempo y empezamos a preparar todo lo de la boda, el salón, la iglesia, las invitaciones, y todo eso.

Llego el día de la boda y Miwa y Louis decidieron arreglarme.

Miwa: -WOW EMA! Te vez tan linda!-

Ema: -Gracias Miwa-

Salí y fui enseguida al carro para que me llevara a la iglesia.

Llegamos y todos mis hermanos, invitados, y mi querido Ukyo, esperando a que saliera para empezar la boda, pero…

Cuando apenas iba a salir, vi que una persona extraña entro al auto y que acelero a toda velocidad, después, me di cuenta que era Tsubaki que había escapado del psiquiátrico y que se había enterad de mi boda con Ukyo, y que por celos, me estaba raptando.

Ema: -¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TSUBAKI?-

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo.**

**¿Qué pasara ahora que Tsubaki rapto a Ema?**

**¿Ukyo podrá recuperar a Ema?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
